


Never Have

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, HP: EWE, Loss of Virginity, M/M, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Draco Malfoy turned nineteen would be memorable for two reasons: 1) it was the first in too many years that he was able to just go out and have a good time with his friends, and 2) it was also the night he lost his virginity to one Ronald Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> This fic was written for the [Draco Malfoy LJ comm](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/), in celebration of Draco's birthday week in 2016. It is based on the following prompt:
> 
>  **Pairing:** Harry/Draco, Draco/Ron, Draco/Neville  
>  **Favourite Draco:** 18+year old nervous, awkward virgin!Draco! (Lol is that too specific?)  
>  **Prompt:** Draco never got around to sleeping with anyone at Hogwarts, because there wasn't anyone he fancied enough, and then there was a war, and then… Well, he just never got around to it. Now, he’d really quite like to...  
>  **Anything else:** Awkward, realistic, first time sex :D. Or anything.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVORITE BLONDE! Oh my god, this was so fun! Thank you so much, shiftylinguini, for this glorious prompt! Naturally, Wet Dreamz by J. Cole was pretty much my soundtrack for writing this; kept that shit on repeat for awhile. XD I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!~

_“You sure about this?”_

The day Draco Malfoy turned nineteen would be memorable for two reasons: 1) it was the first in too many years that he was able to just go out and have a good time with his friends, and 2) it was also the night he lost his virginity to one Ronald Weasley. The latter was not necessarily what he’d set out to do in in the first place. Not completely, anyway. Oh, he’d been tossing around the idea of finally getting it over and done with for a bit now. He just hadn’t found the right moment yet, nor had the right _person_ caught his eye. There’d never seemed to be the time or the place before. But now that the war had passed, he was more able to pay attention to such needs. And he intended to do so. Really, he did. He just had to find a willing mate...

On the fateful evening, he, Pansy, and Blaise stumbled into one of the new clubs that had recently opened in Diagon Alley. Right off the bat, they’d spotted what was obviously a trio of Weasleys--turned out to be Ron and two of his older brothers. Bill had become acquainted with Blaise as of late, ever since the darker boy had started his internship at Gringotts, and thus he waved them over. Little did they know, the Slytherins had pregamed a tad before their arrival. So, Pansy--who was already three sheets to the wind as it was--called for a round of firewhiskey shots, then coaxed her friend into the unoccupied seat beside Ron as she dragged George with her to the bar to order them.

Neither capable of finding solace in the company of their companions, they both sat there, fidgeting and trying their hardest not to look at each other. Somehow, they should’ve known that after the smoke had cleared, so to speak, most everyone would “make up” in some way. Still, though they'd crossed paths on more than one occasion, and had even forced a somewhat pleasant conversation or two, over the course of it, that wasn’t a gap they’d yet bridged fully. The pair returned with their drinks and passed them out. They all downed it, except Draco, when he noticed that Ron hadn’t and was staring at him instead.

“What’s the celebration about?”

“It’s, uh...my birthday…”

“Oh. Well, cheers, then.”

“Cheers.”

The liquid burned as it slid down his throat, and Draco grimaced. They went back to their mutual silence. That was, until Pansy somehow convinced the other three to join her on the dance floor. She’d tried to urge him and Ron as well, to no avail. Ron, because he was in no way a proficient dancer; Draco, because he knew she was going shove him into any fit bloke within reach, and he wasn’t up for dealing with it. Suddenly, the redhead spoke up again:

“If it’s your birthday, then why aren’t you out there with them?” The implication being that _he_ should be the one enjoying himself, not them.

“Eh, she’s just going to try to get me laid, anyway.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“No, but if you must know, I’d rather do it on my own terms.”

“...You never have, have you?”

“I don’t know how the fuck you could possibly know something like that.”

There was a long pause. Then, Draco was utterly floored, his jaw nearly dropping into his lap, as Ron shrugged and said nonchalantly: “Well, if you’d ever like to, let me know.” He turned to actually see the expression the Slytherin was wearing and added, “Don’t look at me like that! I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t considered it. I mean, sure, you annoy the shit out of me, but have you seen yourself in a mirror lately?”

He wasn’t positive whether he should feel flattered or insulted by that, so he settled for blushing as red as he could and averting his gaze to the group undulating in front of them. He couldn’t fathom why he was shaking at the idea, nor why it seemed more difficult to breathe than it had been a moment ago. All he knew was that it had to do with a lot more than the fact that Ron had found out his secret--however much of one it really was. He kept stealing glances at him out of the corner of his eye. There he was, sitting there, all ginger and freckled and smirking like he’d just said something really clever and...Fuck. That’s what it was. He’d _caught his eye_. Was it really that easy, when it happened? Draco had always believed there were rules to these things--that he’d _know_ , like angels would come down singing hallelujah, or something. But maybe it was simpler than all that.

“Okay.”

“Huh?”

“ _Okay_. If you want to, I mean.”

“Like...tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Like...right now?”

“Yeah.”

“What about them?”

“Oh, it’s fine, Blaise’ll take her home.”

“Uh, alright...Bill and George will be fine with it, too, I’m sure. We could go to my place, ‘long as you don’t mind Harry being there. He’s probably asleep by now, anyway.”

They pushed their stools back and got to their feet, Ron touching Draco’s shoulder and side-alonging him before anyone managed to notice them leaving. A whirlwind later, and they appeared in the corridor outside his flat. The blonde saw his hands tremble as he fished in his trouser pockets for his keys and hastily unlocked the door. The interior was much as he’d assumed: the typical bachelor pad, discarded clothes and dirty dishes lying about, making it very clear that it was just the two guys who lived there. Ron ushered him into the first bedroom on the left, letting him know in a low tone that the next one down was Harry’s. In all honesty, the snoring from within had been a dead giveaway. They both silently resolved to whisper as best they could for the remainder.

Once inside, Ron shut the door softly behind them, then crossed to sit on the edge of the bed, where Draco soon joined him. They had sat there awkwardly, until Ron made the first move, and a very unexpected one at that: he stretched his arm out to gingerly brush the side of the blonde’s cheek with his thumb, then asked, “You sure about this?”

“Yeah. ‘Course. I...I don’t really know, you know, _what to do_ , so...I mean, I _know_ , but I don’t _know_ , you know what I mean--?”

“It’s okay, neither do I, honestly.”

“...Really?”

“Yeah. Why? Is it that surprising?”

“No! I mean, I guess not, I just...Not even Granger, or…Who was the other one--?”

“ _No_. And I’d rather not talk about Lavender right now. Or ‘Mione, for that matter.” Then he leaned forward right then to tentatively press his lips to Draco’s--most likely as a means of distracting him from that train of thought, and it certainly worked.

It wasn’t the best kiss either had ever had; the blonde had been preoccupied with trying to get the beating of his heart under control, and thus it had ended up being more a clashing of teeth than anything else, and just a mess all around. However, they fell into a rhythm in short order. By the Gryffindors urging, Draco found himself on his back with his companion poised over him. Unsure of what, exactly, to do with them, he rested his hands on the other’s waist. Ron nipped at his bottom lip till he was permitted entrance, and when the tips of their tongues first brushed, Draco even surprised himself by the way he whimpered and arched against the distinctly bulkier form above him. He tasted of the spicy liquor they'd had earlier, which Draco decided he quite liked. Such a brief amount of time, and he was already the hardest he’d ever been. With the way their lower halves were rubbing together, he could tell the other boy was feeling much the same.

It wasn’t long, either, before they both decided they were far too clothed for this. Thus, they proceeded to twist themselves into increasingly awkward positions as they stripped each other, even pausing to laugh quietly together when Ron got his head stuck in his shirt for a moment. When the redhead slid off the bed to help him remove his jeans, Draco couldn’t help but think that this must be what an infant feels like when they’re getting their nappy changed. Which was a decidedly unsexy concept, so he promptly shooed it away. He lay there, propped up on his elbows, naked, cock straining against his abdomen, feeling foolish and entirely vulnerable--and Ron was looking down at him with an odd expression.

“You’re...uh…”

“What?”

He flushed almost as bright as his hair and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I was going to say ‘beautiful,’ but I thought better of it. Too cheesy, huh?”

“Pfft,” he scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he was blushing, too. Regaining a modicum of his stereotypical arrogance as a cover, he gestured to the fact that his counterpart still had his bottoms on and said, “Get on with it, then.”

The offending garments were removed simultaneously, and Draco cursed inwardly at himself for allowing his eyes to widen as much as he did, but goddamn, if Ron’s prick wasn’t a hell of a lot fatter than he’d ever imagined. It stood out in the faint light from the far corner of the room, swollen nearly purple, with the tiniest dribble of pre-come leaking out the tip. The latter refused to meet his gaze and appeared embarrassed, swiftly returning to his previous position on top of him. Draco gasped when their throbbing lengths pressed together, wanting to roll his hips up into him like he had before, but feeling a fresh surge of anxiety now that they had both disrobed. There was something about it now; it felt so much more real than anything leading up to this moment had.

Luckily, Ron took charge again and snaked a hand between them to grip Draco’s erection. Following suit, he, too, reached down to clutch the other’s shaft. Their touches were amateur at first, fumbling around like they’d never even wanked before. Since they were in such close proximity as it was, their hands kept bumping, and eventually that resulted in Ron holding the bases firmly together while Draco stroked their moistened heads. Watching as the ginger closed his eyes and panted, he couldn’t help but moan himself. Thinking back on all the times he’d done this alone, it seemed juvenile; _this_ was clearly how it was meant to be done. But he already felt the telltale tightening in his groin that signalled his impending release, and he resolved to put a stop to it before he missed out on his chance. He had a purpose, and he intended to achieve his goal.

“Wait wait, hold on...I...Please…”

“Hmm?”

Draco bit his lip, hoping Ron would be able to figure it out without him elaborating. Honestly, he wasn’t one hundred percent sure what he was asking for himself, but he wanted to believe this wasn’t all either of them had come back here for.

Raising an eyebrow, he shifted his freckled hand lower, till it was under Draco and cupping one of his ass cheeks. “You want me to…?”

“Uh. Yeah, if you want.” He’d never really taken the time to ponder it: who would be the one getting fucked, in whatever scenario he ended up in. However, in his fantasies, it had always been him, so he figured that was a good place to start.

A small grin tugged at a corner of Ron’s mouth. “Sure. I’ll let you try next time.”

“ _Next time_?!”

Realizing how loud that exclamation was, Draco clapped a hand to his mouth and listened for any signs of stirring through the wall behind him. When none came, Ron merely chuckled and leaned over the side of the mattress to retrieve what turned out to be a half-empty tube of lubricant from his nightstand. He popped the cap, but paused for a second when he saw his partner’s questioning look.

“What?”

“I thought you said you never have.”

“Oh! Yeah, I haven’t. This is for when I, you know.” He made an obscene gesture that had Draco laughing, despite himself.

The first finger made the blonde boy gasp, and it was followed by another far too soon for his liking. There was no teasing, no real formal foreplay. Not like how he’d read about or seen in the wizarding magazines. Although, that could be easily attributed to inexperience, which was made evident by the shameful pink tint to Ron’s cheekbones. So, instead of complaining, he leaned up to snog him again. After awhile, it felt pretty nice, actually, but both of them were getting too impatient for their own good. Ron squeezed more oil onto his palm and gave his dick a couple quick strokes before lining himself up at Draco’s entrance.

“You ready?”

His heart was hammering against his ribcage. No, he didn’t know that he was. In fact, he didn’t know if something that big would even be able to fit in there; those two digits alone had been a bit of a stretch. But he did know that he wanted him. Therefore, he swallowed and nodded. “As I’ll ever be, I guess.”

Then he was pushing inside him, and it was all Draco could do to keep his voice down. They went excruciatingly slowly, inch by searing inch. It was rather touching, actually, how Ron seemed so concerned with making sure he wasn’t hurting him. At least, not too much. Of course, it did hurt, and it felt a little weird as well, because it was also one of the most pleasurable things he’d ever experienced. As the sting gradually ebbed away, he began to see just why people enjoyed doing something like this so much. He almost scolded himself for having waited so long, but then he took note of just how much care the redhead was taking, and he realized he wouldn’t have wanted it to be anyone else.

When he finally bottomed out, Ron stilled, pressing light kisses to Draco’s forehead and nose as he waited for them to become acclimated to the intrusion. “You okay?”

“Yeah. S’brilliant.” He felt the Gryffindor’s cock throb, presumably at the lust coating his tone. However, when he still wouldn’t move, Draco maneuvered himself so that his legs were partially wrapped around his waist. “Really, it’s fine.”

Ron started thrusting then, shallow and gentle to begin with. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” he praised, the sound shooting straight into the loins of the young man beneath him. He placed his hands on either side of Draco’s head to hold himself up, and the Slytherin gripped his biceps as he rocked back onto him. In hindsight, there was very little finesse involved, but soon enough, both were moaning too often to mind it. They shoved their tongues into each other’s mouths in an attempt to muffle their noises as best they could. The bedsprings creaked as they picked up the pace, Ron eventually bending down to nuzzle his face on Draco’s collarbone, and suddenly the other one cried out as stars flashed behind his closed eyelids:

“Haa!”

“W-what’s wrong?” Ron panted out frantically, thinking it was a painful reaction.

“Nothing, just do that again.” He repeated the move, and the blonde bit down on his shoulder to stop himself from nearly screaming once more, but he still moaned around the bit of skin, “Gods, yes, Ron!” He received a growl in return that almost tipped him over the edge.

“Shit, Draco, I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m gonna last…”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I--”

“Touch yourself. Please.”

It only took a few practiced pumps to have him spurting all over his stomach, and his counterpart allowed him to ride it out in full before thrusting in a couple short bursts till he groaned and pulsed inside him as well. Ron collapsed on top of him, and they lay there, too spent to do anything else.

After a moment, he pulled out and rolled off of him to grab the tissue box and help him clean up, at which point a strange mood seemed to settle over the pair. They both stood and pulled on their briefs, then Draco continued to dress while Ron chewed his bottom lip and watched him, that odd expression in his blue eyes once again.

“Well. I should probably go. Would be awkward if Potter saw me in the morning.”

“Hmm.”

Ron walked him to the door. Before Draco could leave, however, the one at the end of the hall cracked open, and out popped the disheveled head of none other than Harry Potter. Who probably didn’t intend for either of them to notice him, because when they both looked his way, he tried to duck back inside, but realized it was too late and smiled sheepishly at them instead.

“Hey...guys. I thought someone was up, so…” They blinked at him, not knowing what to say back. He chuckled, not bothering to hide how he was eying the state of disarray Draco’s outfit was in, nor that Ron was standing there in only his underwear, and said, “You know, you could try using a silencing charm next time. Anyway, goodnight.” And he was gone again.

Ron laughed to himself, but Draco was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Great. That’s exactly what I was trying to avoid.”

Much to his shock, Ron held his free hand and leaned down to peck him on the lips. “Don’t worry about it. I think it’s customary for a friend to tease you after something like that.” The blonde didn’t appear to be so sure, but the contact seemed to calm him somewhat. “You know, I’m thinking...if we’re gonna keep doing this sort of thing, then you should probably start calling my friends by their first names, too.”

Draco frowned, confused. “Huh?”

“I know you’re not that daft. You know what I mean.”

“Well, of course, but...I just didn’t think you’d want something like that.”

“Look, of all the times I’ve tried before, you were the only one to jump at the chance. I’ll be the first to say I think you’re a spoiled git sometimes, but if you think I’m gonna give this up, you’ve got another thing comin’.” Draco said nothing, just simply stared back at him with a furrowed brow, like he was trying to figure out if this was a joke or not. “C’mon, what do you say?”

A beat. Then: “Yeah, alright.” Make that three reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
